WinWin
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Regina teaches Emma how to play chess. Emma turns it into strip chess. your move.


AN: **I have no knowledge of chess, so… I borrowed and paraphrased some of Ginger and Scary's lines from **_**Spice World**_**… I have no shame in admitting that I own that movie on DVD, haha.**

"Check." Regina said, a small burst of excitement coming forth… this was the one game she could beat Emma at, and that's why she picked it every time it was her turn to pick for game night… Henry had long gone to bed by this point, so there was no annoying him with her childish need to beat her lover at a game.

Emma stared at the board dumbly. She decided to call Regina on whatever the fuck she just said… which was apparently good, and apparently meant she was going to have to move the big one…which apparently was important to the game or something—Regina talked a lot when she tried to explain the rules and Emma zoned out a lot of the time on her cleavage… or her lips… either way she never really knew what the woman explained, "What d'you mean 'check'?" She spat at her girlfriend.

Regina knew Emma was just trying to get arise out of her, but she played it cool, "I mean, check; my bishop's got your king." She said plainly.

"Where?" Emma asked in disbelief even though it was right there… in front of her face.

"There!" Regina indicated the place she took the knight, "You've either got to move it in front, or move it out of the way."

"Well… I'll just move that horsey guy to there instead. Sort that out!" Emma said with a cross of her arms.

"You can't _do_ that!" Regina literally stood up from the dining room table and pointed at what Emma had just done.

"Says who?" Emma argued, liking where this was going.

"Says Mr. Chess! It's been in the rules for thousands of years!" Regina was huffing and puffing now.

"Well I'm gonna break the rules and set this little horsey free amongst all these little square fields, like that. There!" Emma said as she began moving the knight around like she was playing checkers—jumping over pawns and back and forth.

Regina grabbed the knight from her hand and held it out of reach, "I'm gonna slap you in a minute!" She said hotly.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked as she grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina's middle.

Regina saw the delight in Emma's eyes and realized just how riled she'd become. She watched as the blonde laid her chin on her stomach and felt her arms wrap tighter around her. She watched Emma smirk and grin up at her as she kissed her stomach before moving back to her resting place. She started laughing at herself… something she was only starting to be able to do, "Yes!" She said through a smile, "I will!" She finally dropped her hands around Emma's neck and leaned down to kiss her.

Emma pulled away, "You're so sexy when you get riled up!" She smiled at her.

"Please darling… we both know that I'm sexy all the time…" she smirked and winked at Emma.

"You speak the truth…" Emma nodded, "Babe, I have an idea…" Regina looked at her, "How about we pick all this up and take it upstairs and make this game a little interesting…?"

"What? Like strip chess?" The brunette asked sarcastically.

Emma stared at her in awe, "Can you read minds?" She asked seriously causing Regina to laugh again, "Seriously babe… can we?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You don't have to play games to strip in front of me dear… I'll gladly watch anytime you want to…"

Emma nodded taking the jab, "Lady you are going to be so much more naked than me by the time the next game is over…"

"Darling, you know I never lose as chess."

"Yes dear, I do, but you forget that I never lose at being naked… and getting what I want when I am…" She gave Regina a saucy look as she sauntered up the stairs.

Regina sighed as she leaned forward putting the lid on the box then followed her blonde lover upstairs to their room. Emma was already sitting at the small table they kept there, waiting for her.

"Prepare to lose." Regina said.

"Honey?... In the end one of us is going to be naked… and the other well on the way… It's a win-win situation here…"

Regina smirked and leaned over to kiss her opponent before getting back into game-mode as they set the table up.

As it came down to it, Regina won, as always…. But Emma won the rest of the night. Like she said… it was a win-win.


End file.
